Falling For You
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: Nudge is falling for... Iggy? Who does she accidentally tell without realizing it? And how does the person she 'told' feel about that? R&R!


**Hola. I decided to do a Niggy one-shot. The song is Falling For You by Colbie Caillet. I love that song. I think after my next song-fic, I'm going to start posting my story. I just need to think of a title. I was going to call it Face Down, but there are a lot of fanfics about the same thing with the same title soo… I'm also not sure what to rate it. It has swearing. And mentions sex, but no one ever does it. Grr. I need help.**

**Iggy- *mutters* mental help. **

**Me- You just shut up.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or Falling for you. JP and Colbie Caillet do. **

* * *

**Nudge POV-**

_I dont know but  
I think I may be  
Fallin for you_

I'm falling for Iggy. The blind pyromaniac. The _hot_, blind pyromaniac.

_Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself_

What would he say if I told him? He probably won't feel the same way. And I'm three years younger than him. He probably wants someone that's his age.

_Waiting til I  
Know you better_

Even though I've known him my whole life, I don't really know him. Sure, I know his hobbies. Everyone does, but what's his favorite color? Favorite movie? I don't really know that stuff. I don't know the important things.

_I am trying_  
_Not to tell you_  
_But I want to_

I really want to tell him.

_Im scared of what youll say_

He'll probably say I'm too young or something. Or that he will never have those type of feeling for me.

_So Im hiding what Im feeling_

Not even Angel knows. Trust me, it was hard to keep her out.

_But Im tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

I have to tell someone, anyone.

_Ive been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about you_

I think about him all the time. Thank god I learned how to keep Angel out of my head.

_I dont know what to do_

I am so confused about what to do. I need some help.

_I think Im fallin for you  
Ive been waiting all my life_

My whole messed up, mutant life has been wasted on finding my prince. And you were right in front of me the whole time.

_And now I found you_

My knight in shining armor.

_I dont know what to do  
I think Im fallin for you  
Im fallin for you_

I had a dream once.

_As Im standing here_  
_And you hold my hand_

It was a good dream.

_Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance_

It was very romantic. We were dancing.

_All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
Its just you and me_

Just Iggy and I… together… alone.

_Im trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
Im scared of what youll say  
So Im hiding what Im feeling  
But Im tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_Ive been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I dont know what to do_  
_I think Im fallin for you_  
_Ive been waiting all my life_  
_And now I found ya_  
_I dont know what to do_  
_I think Im fallin for you_  
_Im fallin for you_

_Oh I just cant take it_  
_My heart is racing_  
_The emotions keep spinning out_

_Ive been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I dont know what to do_  
_I think Im fallin for you_  
_Ive been waiting all my life_  
_And now I found ya_  
_I dont know what to do_  
_I think Im fallin for you_  
_Im fallin for you_

_I cant stop thinking about it_  
_I want you all around me_  
_And now I just cant hide it_  
_I think Im fallin for you (x2)_

_Im fallin for you_  
_Ooohhh_  
_Oh no no_  
_Oooooohhh_  
_Oh Im fallin for you_

Oh… I just need to tell someone. Anyone. I spoke, hoping someone would hear.  
"Um. Anyone?" I didn't speak loudly, but someone would hear. " I just can't keep this a secret anymore. I need to tell someone. Anyone. I think I'm in love… with Iggy."

3rd person POV-

Little did Nudge know, Iggy was outside her room all along. He was contemplating telling her that he had feelings for her.

Iggy was extremely surprised when he heard Nudge say that, but it made up his mind. He was going to tell her.

* * *

**Soooo whatcha think? I recomment listening to The Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes by Fall Out Boy. And since I'm in a good mood I'll suggest another one. 27 By Fall Out Boy. **

**Request songs .**

**R&R?**

**-VickkkkkyXD**


End file.
